


Eine kalte Dusche

by Leseguenni



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leseguenni/pseuds/Leseguenni
Summary: Manchmal ist der wirkungsvollste Anschiss die effektive Lö̀sung eines Problems. Oder, was wäre, wenn jemand versuchte die Ice bucket challenge wiederzubeleben.





	Eine kalte Dusche

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin beim "Rumkramen" auf die Geschichten zur "Ice bucket challenge" gestoßen. Nun ist die ja schon eine Weile vorbei. Aber da es ja irgendwie zur letzten Folge "die Aufsteiger des Jahres) passt, und die Truppe gerade sehr aktiv in meinem Kopf rumtobt, hab ich sie halt trotzdem ein bissl mitspielen lassen. :-)  
> Das Ganze ist ungebetat. Formatierung und Kommasetzung schreien also möglicherweise zum Himmel. Ich hoffe das Lesen macht trotzdem Spaß.

Eine kalte Dusche 

 

Eigentlich war an diesem Morgen alles wie immer in den Räumen der Schutzpolizei auf vierzehnten hamburger Kommissariat. Frau Küppers saß in ihrem Büro und beschäftigte sich mit dem diversen Papierkram den die Leitung einer Polizeiwache mit sich brachte.  
Harry und Ninasaßen an einem der Schreibtische und durchsuchten einschlägige Verkaufsportale auf der Suche nach gestohlenen Sammleruhren.  
Piet stand ungeduldig neben dem Tresen und wartete auf seinen Streifenpartner. Der hatte nämlich darauf bestanden sich erst noch einen Kaffee aus dem Aufenthaltsraum zu holen.

Auch Daniel hätte gern weiter gearbeitet. Allerdings brauchte er dazu eine Akte, die Krabbe ihm eigentlich hatte raussuchen wollen. Der schien aber momentan etwas wichtigeres zu tun zu haben.  
Leicht genervt drehte sich Daniel jetzt deshalb zum hinteren Ende des Wachraums, um nachzusehen, womit sein Kollege da eigentlich genau beschäftigt war. 

Neben der Tür zum Flur stand eine Leiter. Auf der obersten Sprosse derselben befand sich ein offenbar mit Wasser gefüllter Eimer.  
An den Henkel des Eimers war ein Seil gebunden. Es schien nur darauf zu warten, dass man daran zog, um den Inhalt des Eimers über jemandem auszuleeren. Immerhin stand di Leiter auf zwei gefalteten Wolldecken, so dass das Wasser zumindest einigermaßen aufgefangen werden würde.

Inzwischen war auch Dirk neugierig geworden, und kam in den Wachraum. Ihm folgte Paul, der sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, neben seinen Streifenpartner stellte.

„Sach mal Krabbe, kannst du mir ma erklär'n, was das hier eigentlich genau werden soll?“ Wollte Dirk etwas genervt wissen.

Knrabbe rollte zur Antwort mit den Augen. „liest du nie deine E-mails?“  
Dirk zuckte dazu nur mit den Schultern. 

„Also, es gab da mal vor ungefähr zwei Jahren so eine Challenge.“  
Dirk zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. 

„Das ist so was wie eine Wette.“ Warf Nina erklärend ein.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch die beiden Frauen zu ihren Kollegen umgedreht. 

Krabbe nicktezu Ninas Erklärung, und fuhr fort. „Jedenfalls ging es darum, dass sich Leute haben filmen lassen, während sie einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf gekippt bekamen. Die Wiedeos wurden dann ins Internet hochgeladen.Und damit wurde Geld für die Erforschung einer Nervenkrankheit gesammelt.“

Inzwischen hatte sich Krabbe eine Kamera gegriffen, und war damit auf den Tresen geklettert.

 

„Die Ice bucket challenge ist doch schon 'ne ganze Weile durch? Wieso dann dieser Aufbau hier und heute?“ wollte es Nina genauer wissen.

Krabbe stöhnte genervt. „Leute! Bin ich denn hier der Einzige der seine E-Mails liest?!“  
„Nein bist du nicht.“ klinkte sich jetzt Daniel in die Diskussion. „Die Leute von der Agentur die unsere Volksbuchseite betreut hat überlegt die Kampagne wiederzubeleben. Dieses mal soll für das Hilfswerk unfallgeschädigter Kinder gesammelt werden. Und weil das nun mal eine Initiative der Polizei ist, wäre es gut wenn Polizisten auch bei der Kampagne mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen.“ 

Auf diese Erklärung folgte eine kurze, aber erwartungsvolle Stille.  
Schließlich erklärte Nina- „Sorry Leute, aber ich muss in zwanzig Minuten zum Gericht. Und wenn ich da aussehe wie aus der Elbe gezogen, haben wir quasi schon verloren, bevor der Prozess überhaupt angefangen hat.“  
Sie gab sich redlich Mühe so zu gucken, als ob sie diesen Umstand bedauerte, hatte dabei aber nur mäßigen Erfolg. 

Krabbe räusperte sich: „Na ja, Dirk, ich dachte auch eigentlich dass du... also als quasi Aushängeschild der Wache...“ 

„Du hast wohl einen an der Marmelade. Du bist doch derjenige, der so heiß auf diesen Soschl Miedia Kram is'. Dann kannst du dich gefälligst selber dafür nass machen.“

Aber Krabbe schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich?? Ich muss doch hier filmen. Ich hab mir die Kamera von Tante Lisbeth geliehen, wenn da auch nur ein Kratzer dran kommt...“  
Dirk winkte ab. „Ok ok, das ist tatsächlich ein Argument.“ 

„Verstehe ich nicht, meldete sich jetzt Piet zu Wort. „Ich tue es zwar ungern, aber ich muss Dirk recht geben. Ihr seid doch alle so heiß auf diesen Internet Hype, dann kümmert euch gefälligst auch selber drum. Außerdem, was ist an dieser Tante Lisbeth so schlimm“ 

Paul hob abwehrend die Hände während er erklärte. „Lass gut sein, die Frau bringt es fertig, das ganze Kommissariat zu Strafarbeiten zu verdonnern, sollte mit der Kamera irgendwas sein.“ 

Als ihn jetzt allerdings Hannes' hoffnungsvoller Blich traf, schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. „Sorry, aber bei mir im Bus ist die Heizung ausgefallen. Bei dem Wetter krieg ich die Sachen so nie wieder trocken.“  
Dirk nickte dazu, und bremste so die verschiedenen skeptischen Blicke die Paul zugeworfen wurden.  
„Stimmt, die Heizung will wirklich nich so wie sie soll. Aber für die paar Plünnen findet sich nun auch auf'm Schiff noch 'ne Ecke zum hinhängen.“ 

Paul kam um eine Antwort herum, da Harry von ihrem Schreibtisch aufstand.  
„Krabbe, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Ich kippe mir das Wasser drüber, wenn du mir dafür bis Freitag welche von deinen Kokosmakronen mitbringst. Am Wochenende hat Tante Gerda Geburtstag, und zum Kuchen backen komme ich selber nicht mehr.“

Krabbe nickte erleichtert. „Ja klar, kein Problem.“ 

Inzwischen war Harry neben die Leiter getreten. Sie wollte gerade nach dem Seil greifen, als Daniel sich räusperte: 

„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee.“  
„Ach und warum nicht?“ Herausfordernd sah Harry ihn an.  
„Na ja... Es gab doch da diesen Artikel im Polizeimagazin... über Mobbing bei der Polizei... Und unsere Wache hat sowieso schon einen... sagen wir etwas komplizierten Ruf.“ 

Harry nickte, während sie frustriert zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging. „Es ist zwar Blödsinn, aber es gibt wirklich genug Leute, die nur darauf warten uns einen reinzuwürgen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte man mal rausbekommen, ob das nicht auch irgendwie unter Mobbing fällt, dass man sich nicht mal 'Nen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf kippen kann, wenn einem danach ist, aus Angst jemand dreht daraus einen Strick.“

„Daniel?“ meldete sich jetzt Krabbe wieder. „Wie sieht's mit dir aus?“  
Doch Daniel schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Da ein gewisser Kollege mir gestern seinen Kaffee auf sehr direkte Weise hat zukommen lassen, trage ich bereits meine Ersatzuniform. Und wenn ich hier in Zivilklamotten rumsitze, wird mir die Küppers...“

Als hätte sie auf die Nennung ihres Namens gewartet, öffenete sich die Tür des Büros und Frau Küppers betrat den Wachraum. 

„Können sie mir mal verraten, warum sie hie seit bald zehn Minuten eine Volksversammlung abhalten?! Und was sollen diese albernen Turnübungen Herr Krabbe.“  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie den Aufbau am Durchgang zum Flur, und ihre Miene hellte sich auf. 

„Ah, ich sehe, sie haben die E-mail der Agentur gelesen, und wollen die Idee in die Tat umsetzen; Sehr schön. Und was genau dauert da jetzt so lange?“  
Zur Antwort bekam sie verlegene Stille. Krabbe setzte gerade zu einer Erklärung an, als Frau Küppers bereits den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich verstehe.“ 

Immer noch Kopfschüttelnd, ging sie daraufhin zielstrebig zur Leiter hinüber, wobei sie Krabbe einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf. 

Ein kurzer Ruck am Seil , und die Leiterin des vierzehnten Kommissariats, stand klatschnass, aber zufrieden mit sich, vor ihren Kollegen. 

„Ich gebe zu, es gibt angenehmeres. Aber wenn es hilft, einen Rollstuhl oder eine Prothese zu bezahlen, sollte es das allemal Wert sein. Oder sehen sie das anders?!“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, und marschierte zurück zu ihrem Büro. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. 

„Herr Krabbe, sie beseitigen bitte schleunigst die Sauerei da drüben. Das hier ist schließlich eine Polizeiwache und kein Schwimmbad. Und dann erwarte ich, dass sie sich alle wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden, und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich wenn ich bitten darf!“  
Damit verschwand sie in ihrem Büro, wobei sie die Tür etwas heftiger ins Schloss zog, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. 

Danach hätte man im Wachraum eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Dieser Zustand wurde jäh durch das Funkgerät unterbrochen.  
„Michel für Peter 14 bitte Kommen!“  
Piet, der dem Funktisch am nächsten stand, antwortete: „Peter 14 hört.“

„In der Hansaklinik ist ein Rettungswagen gestohlen worden. Könnt ihr das übernehmen?“  
„Peter 14-2 übernimmt. Ende.  
“ Damit griff er sich die Autoschlüssel und verließ den Wachraum in Richtung Ausgang.  
„Tja wie's aussieht melden wir uns dann mal ab.“ rief Paul noch über die Schulter, bevor er augenverdrehend seinem Kollegen folgte, der vermutlich bereits ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. 

Inzwischen war auch Krabbe wieder vom Tresen heruntergeklettert.  
„Dann seh ich mal zu, dass ich das wieder trocken bekomme.“ Damit zeigte er auf die langsam aber stetig größer werdende Pfütze, die sich von den Wolldecken langsam ausbreitete.  
Doch Harry winkte ab. „Lad du mal das Video hoch, ich kümmere mich um den See hier.“  
Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln wendete sich Krabbe daraufhin seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Während Harry versuchte, in den Flur zu kommen, ohne sich allzu nasse Füße zu holen, wäre sie fast mit Dirk und Nina zusammengestoßen, die ihr entgegen kamen.  
Dirk drückte ihr wortlos Schrubber und Scheuerlappen in die Hand, während er selbst die Leiter zusammenklappte.

Nina ging inzwischen zielstrebig auf Frau Küppers' Büro zu und klopfte. „Jetzt nicht!“ war die Antwort, die Nina fast erwartet hatte.  
Sie nahm sich einen Klebezettel und nachdem sie „Fön liegt auf dem Damenklo“ draufgeschrieben hatte, öffenete sie kurz die Tür einen Spalt breit und klebte ihn hinter der inzwischen heruntergelassenen Jallosie an die Scheibe. 

„Irgendwie hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie Wechselsachen und Handtücher heir aufbewahrt.“  
„Na ja“ erklärte Dirk darauf mit einem Schmunzeln. „Man sieht's ihr zwar nicht unbedingt an. Aber auch Frau Küppers hat mal als ganz normale Polizistin angefangen. Und dass man vorsichtshalber immer Wechselsachen im Spind zu haben, wurde einem zu unserer Zeit noch auf der Polizeischule beigebracht.“  
Nina beließ es als Antwort bei einem Schnauben. Schließlich lohnte es sich nicht, jemandem die Zunge rauszustrecken, der einem erstens den Rücken zugedreht hatte, und zweitens damit beschäftigt eine Leiter zu transportieren, ohne damit irgendwo anzustoßen.

„Also Leute, ich bin dann auch weg.“ erklärte sie deshalb nur kurz, bevor sie sich ihre Tasche schnappte und auf den Weg zum Gericht machte.  
Dirk hoffte, dass sie sein „Lass dich nicht durcheinanderbringen. Du weißt was du gesehen hast!“ noch gehört hatte.

Inzwischen hatte Krabbe das Kabel gefunden, mit dem man die Kamera an den Pc anschließen konnte. Er versuchte gerade zu entscheiden, ob es einen Unterschied machte, welches Ende er wo einsteckte, als Daniel ihm das Kabel aus der Hand nahm.  
„Vorschlag, du suchst endlich die Akte über den Tankstellenüberfall raus, die du mir schon vor einer halben Stunde geben wolltest, und ich lade das Video hoch. Wenn du mich ständig fragst, wo du als nächstes klicken musst, kommen wir beide zu nichts.“

„Aber dann lerne ich es doch nie selber.“ protestierte Krabbe.  
„Das wär nun auch nicht schlimm“' brummte Dirk halblaut aber vernehmlich.  
Inzwischen war er dabei zusammen mit Harry die tropfnassen Wolldecken in den Eimer zu stopfen, um sie in der Dusche auszuwringen.

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war mit Sicherheit nicht das letzte Video. Diese Seiten leben ja davon, dass regelmäßig was neues zu sehen ist.“

Krabbe nickte. So langsam fragte er sich, ob die ganze Sache den Aufwand wirklich Wert war.  
Er überließ also seinem Kollegen Kamera und Kabel, und begann den Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch durchzusehen.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Sag mal Harry. Glaubst du deine Tante würde sich auch über Erdnusskekse freuen?“  
„Sie ist zwar nicht meine Tante, aber über die Erdnusskekse freut sie sich sicher trotzdem.“  
Damit zwinkerte sie krabbe kurz zu, bevor sie Dirk zu den Duschen folgte. Schließlich wussten alle, dass diese Erdnusskekse Frau Küppers' Lieblingssorte waren. Das brauchte man also nicht extra zu erwähnen. Wenn für sie selbst dabei eine Dose voll für Samstag übrig blieb, würde sie sicher nicht um die Sorte streiten. 

ENDE


End file.
